guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LongCat
Hi Nova 02:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) eh whos nova?LongCat 03:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, but are you... looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) K this is really unnecessary. (T/ ) 05:38, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Hard to edit talk page is hard to edit. 05:45, 11 November 2008 (UTC) your sig mendel: (bowing and trembling) Hi there! The signature to be substituted (User:LongCat/Sig) isn't on this wiki; if it is too long for the box in prefs, it is probably too long for us; but I can help you make it shorter without compromising the looks (much?) once I know how it is supposed to look. Oh, and we don't usually edit other people's comments, in case you're wondering. --◄mendel► 08:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) what happened to my house!? its all wierd now O.oLongCat 22:29, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :That was my fault followed my Mendel's fault. Sorry on my part. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry on my part, too. --◄mendel► 23:21, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :::aww gee...you guys are so much nicer than the pvxwiki peoples. they just make crude jokes and flame each other... LongCat 01:36, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::That is being nice on PvX. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 12:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) hai my longcat is longer than ur longcat — Nova — ( ) 00:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) also whos nova lolol — Nova — ( ) 00:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Is this an admission of sock shoe footwearpuppetry? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:41, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::er...im confusedLongCat 00:53, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::You now know who Nova is. Now answer: Is your account (User:LongCat) controlled by the same person who controls the account User:Nova? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::this account is not used by nova. whoever he/she may be. but apparently he/she has a longer longcat than me <,<LongCat 01:10, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, Nova should have been the one to answer this one, not you, LongCat. But don't worry, accusing random people of sockpuppetry is a sport on GuildWiki that has no consequences. Unless Felix does it. --◄mendel► 02:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I wasn't accusing anyone, I was just trying to clear up some confusion that appeared earlier up on the page. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:22, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::im sorry but what is "sockpuppetry"? and are there teams for this sport?LongCat 03:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet). Basically, someone who uses a different account for malicious purposes such as Vandalism. Shoepuppetry is creating a different account for usually benign reasons. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, the point of sockpuppetry is basically that you make your own team if you don't have one ;-P One could also decribe it as the reverse of having imaginary friends, i.e. they are imaginary to you, the sock puppet master, but seem real to everybody else until they give themselves away by some stupid mistake. Now imagine some people imagining imaginary friends everywhere on the wiki, and you've got your basic sock puppet spotter, although Entrea is probably going to deny that he is one. ;-) For anyone so spotted it is a bit awkward, because although sometimes there are ways to prove that two accounts are controlled by the same person, proving the opposite is well nigh impossible. The only thing you can do, really, is not worry about it too much. :) And the thing that Entrea could have done is remember that Nova's edits sometimes are a bit ... random. Happy editing! --◄mendel► 04:06, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::i see...thank you for the info and uh...ill try not to do that LongCat 04:19, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::::i wanna be on ur team. put me on coach, im ready to play today!! — Nova — ( ) 00:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC)